Shooting for the stars!
by Angellilly93
Summary: FEMKUROKO. Tetsumi is just a high school girl who loves basketball. On the first day of school her eyes keep getting drawn to a slightly taller red-haired boy. Little did she know that this boy was a start of something amazing. This is my first fanfic so please tell me how i'm doing.


FEMKUROKO!

Disclaimer! I do not own Kuroko no basket, nor do I own "This song saved my life" by Simple Plan.

This is the first fan fiction I am posting on here so please tell me what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Life **

_**I wanna start by letting you know this**_

_**Because of you my life has a purpose**_

The music was pounding in my ears. I had my iPod cranked all the way up. I walked toward the school with no one taking notice of me as I passed. The front gate of the school was packed.

_**You helped me be who I am today**_

_**I see myself in every word you say**_

Clubs lined up along the path to school kept calling out for people to join their clubs. Never once did someone call out to me, always to the person in front or behind me. I slowly made my way through the crowd to the bulletin board, where it would say which class you were in.

_**Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me**_

_**Trapped in a world where everyone hates me**_

Kuroko Tetsumi class 1-B.

_**There's so much that I'm going through**_

_**I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you**_

As I turned to walk to the basketball club table, I didn't see the short red-head follow my every movement with his eyes.

_**I was broken**_

_**I was choking**_

Again nobody took notice of me as I filled out a sign-up sheet; put it next to the coach's hand, and left to go to class.

_**I was lost**_

_**This song saved my life**_

Inside the school, it was almost empty. Most people were trying to find a club or friends in the court-yard. My class room was on the third floor, across from the art room. A couple of people were already in the room, talking with their friends. I didn't see a seating chart up so I took the seat in the end next to the window.

_**I was bleeding**_

_**Stopped believing**_

_**Could have died**_

The window gave me a good view of the court-yard. When I looked out the window, I saw a tall purple haired boy snacking on what looked like to be some sort of candy, standing next to a tall green haired boy who had his left hand wrapped and was also holding a stuffed frog.

_**This song saved my life**_

I looked around trying to find anybody I could know from middle school, before I figure it was pointless. I had just moved to Kyoto from Tokyo a month before.

_**I was down**_

_**I was drowning**_

My mom had decided I needed to live further away from my dad while she worked around the world. My mom worked as a scientist so she flew all over the world to study and create new things. It was on one of these trips where she met my dad and fell in love. My dad was fine up until I was born. He wanted a boy but I was a girl.

_**But it came all just in time**_

_**This song saved my life**_

He put up an act in front of my mom until I was six. Then he started to beat me. It lasted two years before my mom noticed. She came back early as a surprise, and I was black and blue when she came in the front door.

_**Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever**_

My dad was thrown in jail but for lack of evidence it was only a 6 year sentence. It was August so he would get released in November.

_**You always know how to make me feel better**_

_**Because of you my dad and me are so much closer**_

I sighed and looked back out the window to see that a short red-headed boy, a tall dark blue haired boy, and a pink haired boy joined the two other boys.

_**Than we used to be**_

_**You're my escape when I'm stuck**_

It seemed that they were all friends, trying to figure out if they had class together. The purple haired boy pulled on the sleeve of the red heads jacket and pointed up at my window. I quickly looked out into the sea of people just a little bit away from them. Just to make it seem that I wasn't looking at them.

_**In this small town**_

_**I turn you up**_

_**Whenever I feel down**_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the red-haired boy look up. I let out a small gasp; he had two different colored eyes, One red and the other gold. I was full on looking down at him now. He saw me staring and smirked at me. I lost my breath. It felt like I forgot how to breathe. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever but was really only ten seconds.

_**You let me know like no one else**_

_**That it's ok to be myself**_

His green haired friend looked up at me and I quickly turned my head away from the window. If I didn't have perfect control over my emotions I'm sure my face would be beat red.

_**I was broken**_

_**I was choking**_

_**I was lost**_

The bell rang shortly after I looked away. People started to pour into the class room. I put my iPod away and pulled out the things I would need for class. When I thought all the students pulled in, I let out a sigh of relief for none of that group seemed to be in my class.

_**This song saved my life**_

I was soon proven wrong when the door opened and the green haired boy and the dark blue haired boy walked in. And the only two seats left in class where one beside me and the other in front of me.

_**I was bleeding**_

_**Stopped believing**_

_**Could have died**_

The green haired boy spotted me easily as he took the seat next to me. The blue haired boy didn't even look towards me as he took the seat in front of me.

_**This song saved my life**_

After the blue haired boy sat down he turned around spotted me and turned as a white as a ghost before he let of a scream and fell to the floor trying to get away from me as fast as possible. Everybody in the class jumped.

_**I was down**_

_**I was drowning**_

_**But it came all just in time**_

"G-ghost" he yelled.

"She's not a ghost you baka" the green haired boy said.

The class relaxed and went back to talking.

_**This song saved my life**_

"Shut up Midorima" the boy yelled.

"Don't listen to him he's a baka. My name is Midorima Shintaro and the baka is Aomine Daiki. What is your zodiac sign?" The green haired boy, now known as Midorima said.

_**You'll never know **_

_**What it means to me **_

"Hello I am Kuroko Tetsumi and I am an Aquarius." I said "Aomine-san does not bother me. I get it a lot."

_**That I'm not alone**_

_**That I'll never have to be**_

"Ah I am cancer we aren't very compatible today. You also have worst luck today." He said.

Aomine picked himself up off the floor right before the teacher walked in. We didn't speak after that.

_**I was broken**_

_**I was choking**_

_**I was lost**_

Aomine started to fall asleep as the teacher took roll, but Midorima kept flicking paper balls at him to keep him awake. The teacher made it to my name and I knew that she wouldn't see me.

_**This song saved my life**_

"Kuroko Tetsumi" she called.

"Here" I said with my hand raised.

"Mrs. Kuroko Tetsumi are you present?" she said.

_**I was bleeding**_

_**Stopped believing**_

_**Could have died**_

"I'm here ma'am" I said a little bit louder.

"I guess she's absent today" the teacher said.

I sighed and was about to stand up.

"Sensei Kuroko Tetsumi is sitting right next to me." Midorima said.

_**This song saved my life**_

"Ah so she is. Speak up next time okay Kuroko-Chan" she said.

"Yes sensei. Thank you, Midorima-Kun" I gave him a small smile.

"Just don't let it happen again" he huffed out trying to cover his blush.

_**I was down**_

_**I was drowning**_

Class went by with no more problems expect for when Aomine fell asleep and got caught. During lunch I ate in the library reading a book. Then I headed back to class.

_**But it came all just in time**_

Class ended faster than I thought it would, and I quickly left to make my way to the gym.

_**This song saved my life**_

There were only about 20 people in the gym when I got there so I headed to the locker room to change.

_**My life**_

_**My life**_

When I left the locker room over a hundred people where standing in the gym_**.**_ I made my way to the Gym door so I could stand by it.

_**(This song saved my life)**_

The coach soon came into the gym followed by the regulars.

"Alright everybody calm down today we will be testing you to see what string you belong in. First we will go through a set of drills and then we will allow you to go up against someone from the first string. You may ask to go against one of the regulars and if you win you'll automatically be placed on first string and have a regular position. Understood?" The coach said to us." Great let's get started."

_**My life**_

_**My life**_

After about 20 minutes of drills and about an hour of people getting placed it was finally my turn.

"Kuroko Tetsumi who would you like to challenge?" the coach asked.

"The Vice Captain sir" The coach laughed at me after he was done being shocked at the fact I appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah right girly let's put you up against a first year." He said chuckling.

"Aw come on coach it will be fun" A boy about a foot and a half taller than me said grinning.

"Ok then Kuroko Tetsumi against the Vice-Captain" The coach said" first to score five points wins."

_**(This song saved my life)**_

I could hear the people behind me whispering about the fact that me, a girl, was challenging the Vice-Captain.

"This will be easy" he said.

It kinda ticked me off that he didn't take me seriously. Oh well I would have to teach him a thing or two.

_**My life**_

_**My life**_

The ball went up into the air and he caught it first. He started to run past me but I stole the ball and scored before he took notice. I could hear the whispers around us.

"What the hell just happened" The Vice-Captained yelled.

"Don't worry about it shake it off" the coach yelled out to him.

We continued. He got the ball before me again, and again I stole the ball and shot a three pointer before he noticed.

"WHAT THE FUCK" He yelled "AGAIN!"

_**(This song saved my life)**_

"That's not part of the deal" I said.

"FUCK THE DEAL I SAID AGAIN!" He swung his fist at me.

I closed my eyes knowing I wouldn't be able to block it in time. I never felt the hit.

"That's no way to treat a girl" A boy said.

I opened my eyes to see that red-headed boy standing in front of me holding on to the Vice-Captain's fist.

_**My life**_

_**My life**_

"Let go of me!" he yelled.

"YOUNG OFF MY COURT NOW!" the coach yelled.

The boy tisked, pulled his hand away from the red-head and roughly walked passed us.

"Are you alright?" the red-head asked.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for that." I said "I'm Kuroko Tetsumi."

"It's not a problem Tetsumi-Chan" he spoke" My name is Akashi Seijuro."

_**This song saved my life**_

* * *

Well that's the end of Chapter one. What do you think? Reviews are welcomed and I would like to thank you for reading this. HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!


End file.
